MR1MK1
by Akai Mu Tsuki
Summary: Title shall be explained in later chapters and this yaoi filled story is kind of AU kind of not. Ryoma has a double life, and unwillingly has to drag his sempais into it. Shinju begins to see some chemistry and... let's just say THAT is never good... R
1. Gathering of Teammates

_**MR1/MK1 Chapter One: Gathering of Teammates**_

_**Unknown place, Unknown time**_

The teen shot the alien-like creature, eradicating it in one blow. He avoided the acid another monster spat at him and sliced the monster in half.

"**SIMULATION** **COMPLETE,**" a voice announced and the teen took off the helmet with a sigh while staring at the now blank screen.

"You seem out of focus," a silver haired teen commented while leaning against the simulator screen.

"Do I? It's just your imagination," the raven haired male returned indifferently, trying and failing to keep up his mask.

"We both know that's not true," the silver haired youth told the other with a fake smile. "You haven't been home for three weeks… of course you'd be unfocused. You haven't even slept for five days! Ah, but you'll be going home tomorrow… right, Echizen?"

Echizen Ryoma looked away from the screen and at his comrade. "You'll be going home, too; I don't see why it's so surprising."

The silverette scoffed and handed Ryoma ten files. "Whatever."

"…What are these? Don't give me useless stuff, Kiryu."

Kiryu Shinju scoffed. "Well, _excuse_ me for obeying my commander's orders. Those are the people who need to be recruited."

Ryoma looked through the files and raised an eyebrow curiously. "Seven of them are from Seigaku… my tennis team to be more specific."

"Yeah, the commander said they had a lot of potential because of their intelligence, strength, perseverance, determination, stubbornness, insight, etc. If we don't report back to the commander, we might not be able to give these out. C'mon, it's getting late."

Ryoma jumped out of the simulator and walked up a couple of staircases with his comrade. "You called, Commander Ayazumi?"

The man tilted his cap up. "You could say something like that. I realize you will be going home tomorrow."

"Yes," the teens confirmed with a stiff nod.

"You'll be handing out the files and reports… right?" Ayazumi asked with a smile.

"Of course we will."

"Good. Then you may leave early if you wish."

Ryoma bowed and Shinju did the same. "We will be taking our leave then, Commander."

Ayazumi nodded and watched as his two star pupils left. "They seem to be nice kids," a soft voice noted.

"They are," the captain replied and a thin male teenager materialized in a chair.

"So they are your strongest students, interesting. Therefore, Ayazumi, please see to it that they stay safe and… I want you to inform them about… the trouble in Utsutzushi."

The man nodded. "Yes sir. I shall inform them when they come back."

"Good. See you tomorrow then, Ayazumi," said person nodded again.

"Goodbye, Sir Mazuoshi."

_**Runway of Utsutzushi Academy, Unknown time**_

Ryoma buckled the seatbelt and grinned. "Umm… are you sure you learned your lesson on how to pilot the Myriasmh?" Shinju asked as he himself clicked his seatbelt on.

"Don't worry, I've been taking classes ever since I got here."

The white haired youth groaned. "Yeah, and blew up the second, third, fourth, and seventh fields… every single day!"

Ryoma smirked wickedly. He just _loved_ flying the Myriasmh. "Well, you can't argue now."

"Oh shiz…" the silverette moaned and prayed for his safety.

"_**Myriasmh R-1, ready for take off?**_"

Ryoma grabbed the mike. "MR-1 is ready for take off. Please clear the passageways so we can leave."

Shinju sighed. "Are there any aspirins in here?"

"_**The passageways are clear, and yes. Launching MR-1 in five… four… three… two…**_"

"ONE! Launch!" Ryoma exclaimed after flipping a bunch of switches and pressing some buttons.

Shinju muttered under his breath, "Oh dear kami-sama… if I survive, I'll love you to the ends of the earth."

Upon hearing the short half prayer, the raven haired teen smirked and controlled the plane steadily for a while. But that was before he went into a series of loops and spins. "Someone please save my life from this psychotic maniac!"

Ryoma chuckled darkly. "Like you're one to talk, Kiryu."

Shinju glared at Ryoma. "Well, I guess it takes one to know one, brat!"

_**Suzuko Airport, Sunday 2200**_

Shinju gasped for air as soon as he was out of the stuffy plane. "Thank god I had the aspirin and pain reliever."

Ryoma calmly walked out of the machine. "Hey, your parents are here, aren't you going to leave?"

Shinju nodded. "Bye Echizen, see you here in a week. Oh yeah, don't forget about the files."

The younger teen waved the ten files. "Don't worry, I've got it under control."

"See ya!"

"Bye, Kiryu," Ryoma watched his friend leave with his (Shinju's) parents.

"Oi, seishounen! Hurry it up! If we leave now, you'll be able to reunite with your cat."

Ryoma glared at his father. "You didn't bring Karupin with you?"

Nanjiroh scoffed. "Course not!"

With a sulk, the teen sat in the passenger's seat. "You couldn't just bring him? Damn baka oyaji."

Nanjiroh shrugged and began the drive home. "So, did you have fun during those three weeks you were training?"

"Is Karupin a dog?" Ryoma asked sarcastically.

The Echizen patriarch nodded his head in understanding before widening his eyes at something. "Oh, by the way, your tennis team kept bugging us to see you… so you kind of have to pretend you have a sore throat. We told them you had streptococcus."

The teen rolled his eyes in annoyance. "I didn't think you'd know what that was," Ryoma sighed before he answered hoarsely, "Is this fine?"

"Just perfect!" a female voice chimed in.

"Nanako-san?" Ryoma said while looking back.

"Ehe, welcome back Ryoma!" said teen looked up at the starry night sky and almost smiled.

"…It's good to be back," he opened the window and let the wind blow across his face. '_I was training for so long… I was driven to the point where I almost forgot the color of the sky._'

"—as your captain," Nanjiroh finished and Ryoma snapped out of his reverie.

"Uh, sorry, what'd you say, oyaji?" said man sighed before saying once more.

"The person who actually visited the most was your captain. He doesn't exactly look the concerned type, though…"

"Buchou…? I would think Oishi fuku-buchou would visit more often…" Ryoma leaned against the back of his chair and sighed irritably. "Oh whatever. I'm going to get some sleep. G'night."

Nanjiroh scoffed and nodded. "Yeah, yeah, whatever," Ryoma drifted off to a deep sleep.

_**Line break**_

'…_It's so… warm.'_

_Ryoma opened his golden brown eyes and widened them when he saw a magnificent fire burning in front of him. "This fire…! It's similar to the one… six years ago…" Ryoma held his head in pain and a large dragon monster emerged from the flames._

_Its scales were pitch black and stained with blood. "__**So you are **_**the**_** Echizen Ryoma, huh? Not very impressive,**__" the dragon snarled after analyzing Ryoma._

"_What are you… who are you? Why is this fire here… in my dream?"_

"_**You already know the answer to those questions, Echizen. I'm a dragon… and I've been sent by Ayazumi to relay a message from Mazuoshi, emperor of Utsutzushi.**__"_

_Ryoma blinked. "What message?"_

"_**Don't drag the war on for long or else—**_

"—_Wake up!"_

_**Echizen Household, Monday 0000**_

The teen's eyes opened abruptly at the sound of his father's voice. "We're already home, so wake up and get your bags into your room."

Ryoma sighed and dragged his bags into the house. "I'm only going to be staying for a week… not even! Karupin!" the raven haired teen hugged the small Himalayan cat with love. "I missed you so much!"

Karupin playfully pawed Ryoma's hair. "Meow~!"

"There you are Ryoma!" Rinko hugged her child. "We've been waiting for you to come home for weeks!"

"Yeah, it was only three weeks, kaasan…"

Rinko smiled. "Get to bed early, okay? Tomorrow is a school day!"

Ryoma sulked. "Oh man, my first day home in three weeks and you talk to me about school? And technically, it's today," the thirteen-year-old huffed and walked toward his room. "Anyway, I'm going to bed before Ryoga and Kevin wake up to greet me."

Nanako chuckled. "That's a great idea, Ryoma. Good night!"

_**Echizen Household, Monday 0500**_

Ryoma sat up in his bed quickly with sweat pouring down his body, waking from his horrible nightmare. "Hah… hehe… hahahaha!"

The young teen covered his face with his left hand and shook his head while tears streamed down his face. "I never knew… dreams could feel so real," Ryoma looked up at the blank ceiling of his own bedroom with boredom evident in his eyes.

"Then again… I suppose it was a nightmare."

"Oi, Ryoma! You awake yet?"

"Yeah!" Ryoma called back to his brother and threw the covers off of him.

An older version of Ryoma leaned against the doorframe. "What's wrong? You usually don't wake up till noon," Ryoga teased his younger brother.

"Shut up…" Ryoma grumbled as he dressed into his school uniform and picked up his tennis bag. He paused before turning to the ten files on his dresser.

"Tsk, working for Commander Ayazumi is such a pain," Ryoma muttered as he took the files and left his room to run down the stairs into the kitchen.

"Aren't you going to eat? It's still very early," Nanako asked and commented as her cousin packed his school bag.

"No, I have some work from my commander. I'll just bring some toast with me, see you after school!" Ryoma called as he snatched a buttered toast out of his brother's hands.

"Hey! That was mine!" Ryoga growled.

Ryoma saluted his brother mockingly. "It's mine now, thanks," and with that, the prince of tennis closed the door and ran off.

_**A Stream, Monday 0510**_

Inui looked up from his notebook. "Echizen? What are you doing here? Isn't your throat sore?"

Ryoma nodded and pulled out a file. "You want to know where Kaidoh is?" boy wonder nodded again. "Ah, he should be at his house, it's still a bit early for his usual training," Ryoma raised an eyebrow. "Oh yeah, you don't know where he lives. I'll give you his address."

Ryoma added hoarsely afterwards, "I need the whole team's addresses."

Inui wrote down the addresses. "May I ask what for?"

"None of your business." Ryoma snapped quite rudely and snatched the list from Inui's hands before running off in the direction of the Kaidoh residence.

_**Kaidoh Household, Monday 0530**_

Ryoma knocked on the door before a woman opened it. "Yes?" Ryoma held out Kaidoh's file. "What is this—oh… oh my… dear, come here."

Kaidoh's father walked over to them. "Ah, you're the freshman tennis player in Kaoru's team. What do you need?" Mrs. Kaidoh showed Mr. Kaidoh the file. "Wait, you want us to send our son to Utsutzushi Academy? I went there before, and I don't exactly plan on sending my son there," Mr. Kaidoh said sternly.

"The last generation of the academy was the second… and a great mistake, no offense. Many things have been fixed and this time… the academy really _does_ need the help."

"Why?" Mr. Kaidoh asked suspiciously. "What does this other world's military academy want with my son?"

Ryoma sighed in irritation. "Actually Mr. Kaidoh—"

A voice interrupted Ryoma's. "Utsutzushi has finally been 'broken.' It is like the center painting on a stained glass window," a silverette teen said as he jumped off of the ledge/wall. "I see Utsutzushi as the main attraction of Earth… which I interpret as stained glass. If the main attraction of the window breaks, then the whole window is utterly destroyed. There is no use for it, and it will have to be replaced."

"Why not just 'fill in the gap?'" Mr. Kaidoh asked in annoyance.

"Ah, you're very smart. However, if you fill in the gap, the cracks in the glass surrounding it will remain. It will not be restored to its true beauty. That is why the window must be demolished and replaced by a brand new one. Well, that's _my_ theory, though your theory works as well, as I said, the quality won't be as great and it doesn't fit perfectly.

"We cannot create repair the world… that's preposterous. The enemy of the Utsutzushi nation have made their move and declared war. We'll only need a few soldiers and a couple of years, months if they're quick learners, to have the soldiers ready to take on the monsters."

"…So we have no choice…?"

"Of course you have a choice," Shinju told the man.

"What are you doing here, Kiryu?" Ryoma asked, narrowing his eyes suspiciously at his comrade.

"Quiet Echizen, this is the good part. If Utsutzushi is destroyed, many natural weather disasters will take place until finally, the queen Feitocon will wrap her web around the Earth, trapping it within her evil dome. The spiral web will bring the world closer and closer to its demise as time passes until, finally, the ground crumbles beneath our feet.

"We will be left burn within the core of the Earth, and that is when the Earth will be replaced by a new kingdom. And when I say recreate itself, I do mean literally 'recreate itself.'

"Ah yes, and as for your question Echizen, I'm here on a job from Commander Ayazumi. I'm supposed to help you hand out the files. It's quite convenient actually, since we both go to the same schools."

"I never knew you went to Seigaku."

"Well, I was in Utsutzushi Academy for two years consecutively… so there was no chance of you knowing," Shinju pointed out. "Mr. and Mrs. Kaidoh… if you are sending your son to the Academy, I recommend sending him to Suzuko Airport at three in the afternoon on Friday."

"…I see," the Kaidohs murmured. "We will think this over."

"Goodbye then, we have much to do," the silverette bowed before he waved and walked away.

_**Fuji Household, Monday 0550**_

"This is…" the Fuji parents widened their eyes. "Utsutzushi is in trouble?" Fuji's father asked in concern.

"Yes. The Feitocons are making their move… and quickly. We ask that you will consider this offer of sending them to Utsutzushi Academy… for the good of the world, I suggest you do send them."

Fuji's mother took the files. "Both Yuuta and Syuusuke, right?"

Ryoma and Shinju nodded in unison. "We're not forcing you to do this, but…"

"Don't worry Echizen-san. I can't let my home world perish knowingly. Also, if Utsutzushi disappears… the Feitocons will move onward to Earth, and we can't have _those_ monsters after us here, where the people are defenseless."

Shinju smiled. "Then I take it you will be sending them to the Academy?" the Fuji parents nodded. "I thank you for your consideration."

"No, thank _you_ for telling us."

Ryoma nodded and bowed. "Please have your children at the Suzuko Airport at three o' clock in the afternoon on Friday."

Shinju waved to the couple. "Goodbye then, we have much to do ."

_**Inui Household, Monday 0600**_

Ryoma knocked on the door and was met by Inui. "Echizen? I thought I already gave you the addresses—"

"Are your parents home? I need to talk to them. Tell them it's about Utsutzushi."

Inui looked at Ryoma and Shinju suspiciously but nonetheless called his parents to the door. "Utsutzushi… I'm afraid I can't send my son there," Inui's father answered quietly.

"And why not? You of all people should know that Utsutzushi is in real danger this time, and not like last time as a false alarm. The Feitocons have already declared war and we've been getting more attacks than usual recently. I just ask that you take this into consideration."

"We will… but it won't change our minds much," the Inuis told the Utsutzushi Academy students.

"I see, well, if your minds DO change, send your son to the Suzuko Airport at three in the afternoon on Friday. Now, we have much to do, so I bid you goodbye," Shinju said politely while bowing and leaving afterwards.

Inui's father sighed. "What should we do…? We can't exactly send him into that dangerous world. I've been keeping it a secret for so long and now… this problem comes up."

"Utsutzushi was where we met, where we were born. We can't have it destroyed or taken over by the Feitocons. Please, let's just send Sadaharu there."

Said son stepped forward. "I think this is the right time to say that… I'm going. Whether you like it or not, I'm going to the Academy. You may have thought that you kept that world a secret from me, but I knew about it. I studied it and found out about everything. Please, let me go… father, mother."

The two aforementioned adults were stuck between a rock and a hard place.

_**Kawamura Household, Monday 0620**_

"No." was the flat reply. "I'm not going to send my son to that dangerous place ever. NEVER! Now get out of my restaurant!" Kawamura's father yelled.

"If you ever change your mind, we'll be meeting at three in the afternoon at the Suzuko Airport on Friday. Thank you for your time, anyway," Shinju murmured as he bowed. "Come Echizen, we have no time to lose. We've got much to do."

"But, we have to—"

"It's fine," Shinju whispered distastefully as he walked away.

"…Che, whatever," Ryoma muttered irately.

_**Oishi Household, Monday 0630**_

"Utsutzushi is in TROUBLE? We just HAVE to send our son!" Oishi's father yelled loudly.

"Err, please not so loud lieutenant Oishi…"

Said man sighed. "Former lieutenant, please don't forget that. But why our son… why…?"

Ryoma smiled. "Please don't think that he inherited your position… though I see where he gets his worrisome trait from. Anyway, it's because Commander Ayazumi sees potential in these ten people. I also feel that they are up to the challenge. And we DO need all the help we can get, so please take this offer into consideration."

The Oishi patriarch smiled. "Don't worry, we will definitely send our son to the Academy."

"Thank you. Please send Oishi Shuichiro to the Suzuko Airport at three in the afternoon on Friday. We must take our leave now; we have so much to do… I bid you good day."

Oishi's parents smiled. "Goodbye, and thank you for informing us."

_**Kikumaru Household, Monday 0640**_

"Hoi, hoi! What are you doing here ochibi?" Eiji asked while glomping the younger teen.

"Kiku….Kikumaru-sempai… can't… breath…!"

Shinju chuckled. "He's turning blue Eijiko, you should probably let go of him."

Eiji dropped Ryoma and gaped at the silverette with wide eyes. "Shinjuko! What are you doing here?" Eiji asked in amazement while squeezing the life out of Shinju.

However, the latter did the same to the redhead. "It's been a long time Eiji, ne?"

Ryoma rubbed his back, which was probably bruised. "You know Kikumaru-sempai?"

Shinju nodded to confirm the other teen's suspicion. "We knew each other since fourth grade!"

"But he disappeared two years ago somewhere… I wanted to file a missing persons report, nyaa~! But his parents said he was at some boarding school far away, nyaa~!"

Shinju chuckled. "Are your parents home? I need to speak with them."

"Let me get them!" Eiji invited his two friends into the house. "Stay here~!" the redhead ordered childishly while running up the stairs calling, "Mom! Dad!"

Ryoma sat on the couch and looked at his watch. "We don't have enough time to go to buchou's house… and Momo-sempai isn't supposed to be going so I can't mention Utsutzushi during training."

"Why don't you go over to his house after school?" Shinju asked while leaning against the back of the couch.

"Wha?" Ryoma stuttered. "Wh-Why would I? It's just… I mean, I can't… why should I go to his house just to deliver the letter?"

"Unless you want to wake up early tomorrow too."

"I'll have to anyway, to go all the way to Yukimura-buchou's and Sanada-fukubuchou's houses."

"Let me deal with those today. Besides, I have to drop off this other letter I was given. So I'll leave the Tezuka and Kikumaru residence to you. Give me Yukimura's and Sanada's files so I can send it to them."

Ryoma reluctantly gave his senior the files and watched Shinju leave. "Eh? You're leaving already Shin-kon?" said person smiled.

"I have something to attend to. I'll be going back to Seigaku for a couple of days before going back to my 'boarding school.' Goodbye."

"Boarding school…? That wouldn't be Utsutzushi Academy, would it? Has something happened? Did the Feitocons already declare war?" Eiji's father asked curiously.

"First of all, yes. It _is_ the Utsutzushi Academy and second… something _did_ happen. This something is what you just mentioned. The Feitocons have declared war and Utsutzushi is in danger. We ask that your son attend Utsutzushi Academy along with some others."

"Nyaa~! I wanna go! Ochibi and Shin-kon are already going, right?" Ryoma nodded as Shinju walked out of the Kikumaru household. "Can I go then, nyaa~?"

"…Okay. But let me tell you, it won't be… easy classes."

Eiji giggled. "It's okay, as long as Oishi's going too, nyaa~!"

"He is going. Well, see you at school sempai. Goodbye Kikumaru-san, Kikumaru-kun. And before I forget, Kikumaru-sempai is supposed to go to Suzuko Airport at three in the afternoon on Friday," Ryoma informed as he bowed and left Eiji's house a bit too quickly.

"Tsk, if I don't head for school now I'll be late for morning practice… maybe I should've asked if Kikumaru-sempai's parents if they could drop me off," Ryoma rushed toward the school quickly.

'_I've got to get to practice early and meet with buchou…_'

_**Seigaku, Monday 0700**_

Ryoma panted and leaned against the wall. "I… never knew… Kikumaru-sempai's house was so far… away from the school…!"

"What were you doing at Eiji's house?" Oishi asked when he popped out of nowhere. "Does it have to do something with the boarding school my parents mentioned?"

Ryoma leaned his head against the wall. "Where's buchou?" he asked, totally ignoring the question.

"Tezuka? Well, I'm guessing he has a meeting with Ryuuzaki-sensei. It was weird though… his father and grandfather were there."

"Parents?" Ryoma widened his eyes. "Oh… I'm so stupid!" Oishi sweat dropped.

'_Of course! Tezuka's grandfather was the leader of the Academy in his time, as well as his father! Of course they'd be able to sense something wrong happening within Utsutzushi! I have to go to Ryuuzaki-sensei's office right away, though they'll probably be expecting me…_'

Ryoma ran off toward the office and reached to open the door, but it opened by itself. Resulting in Ryoma crashing into another person's chest. "Echizen? I was just about to get you—"

"Sorry for crashing into you buchou, and not right now. I need to speak with Kuniharu, Kunikazu, and Ayana Tezuka."

"My father and I are present, but my wife was out when we sensed it," Kuniharu, Tezuka's father, said and Ryoma nodded.

"So you really did feel there was something wrong with Utsutzushi Academy," Ryoma muttered before searching his pockets. "I was asked by Captain Ayazumi to deliver this to you," he handed his tennis captain's father and grandfather an envelope.

"It's a report on how Utsutzushi is fairing. Long story short, the Feitocons have declared war and we need to have some people trained at the Academy. Whether you would like to send buchou… your son… is up to you."

"I think the answer is pretty obvious," Kuniharu chuckled. "My father and I both were the leaders of that particular army when we attended… I would think I should allow my son to experience the thrill of a Myriasmh, no?"

Kunikazu nodded in confirmation. "That's precisely right. Where should we send my son and when?"

"This Friday at three in the afternoon. We'll be leaving from the Suzuko Airport."

Kuniharu chuckled. "Suzuko Airport… that place brings back a lot of memories…"

Kunikazu nodded in agreement and then looked inside of the report folder. "Hold on a second, what is this?"

"Oh, that's an invitation. Because you two were the previous leaders of Utsutzushi Academy, you are invited to come to the Academy whenever you wish… as long as you have that invitation with you. You're able to bring others, too," Ryoma told them while bowing. "Thank you for letting your son go to the Academy."

Kuniharu smiled. "Thank _you_ for informing us about this."

"I heard the same from your former lieutenant. It's my job, and that is simply that. Tomorrow, the other student who had been at the academy will be attending this school. Ryuuzaki-sensei, he's going to be in the tennis club for just three days, is that okay?"

"You're not going to be waiting until tomorrow," Shinju announced with a smile as he entered the office. "Hello Ryuuzaki-san, it's been a while since I've seen you. How is your granddaughter?"

Sumire shrugged. "She's the same timid girl as ever. How have you been?"

"Working myself through the night and risking my life just to teach this guy how to fly properly," Shinju said while wrapped his arm around Ryoma's shoulder and the latter frowned.

"I can fly the Myriasmh just fine."

Shinju scoffed. "Yes, crashing into almost all of the fields every week is the _perfect_ way to fly."

The raven haired teen growled. "You… did you get the other files sent?"

"Course! It was pretty easy, actually."

Ryoma frowned again. "You used the Kriiark, didn't you?"

"…Maybe," Shinju replied and grinned nervously at his junior's glare. "But what difference does it make? No one saw me and the only ones who did were the ones that are going to the academy. They'll learn how to handle the Kriiark, Seirifka, and the Myriasmh fine! Hopefully better than you…"

"Che, whatever," Ryoma said while giving up the useless argument.

"It's nice to see the leaders from the previous generations… Kuniharu and Kunikazu Tezuka. My name is Shinju Kouen Kiryu."

"Nice to meet you as well. Your father is Intaro Kiryu, I believe? He was one of my best companions."

Shinju chuckled. "Yes, he was quite the pilot… I heard."

Kuniharu smiled at the memories. "Yes, he definitely was."

"My mom told me a lot of things about him."

"Yes, she… what?" Kuniharu looked at Shinju, who had a distant look in his red eyes.

"She told me many things about my father."

"Oh… he… died?"

"…A Feitocon killed him as he was leaving the Academy a couple years back," Shinju reported sadly. "But that's not what we're here to talk about. So, you have agreed to send your son?"

"Yes. We must send him," Kuniharu and Kunikazu said in agreement.

"Very well. If you have anything to do here, Tezuka, please do so within the next four days," Shinju bowed. "Now, I have some things to do, so have fun, Echizen."

_**Park, Monday 1200**_

Shinju leaned against the tree trunk and sighed as he looked up at the sky. "Are you freakin' serious? I don't have time for this!" he looked at his phone one more time before groaning in annoyance and covering his angry face with his pale hands.

"…First the war against the demons, then the Feitocons, and now this? I can't participate in three wars, one right after the other you know!" he hissed viciously.

"No thank you, I kind of need my own time too."

The phone rang and Shinju flipped it open. "Hello?" he asked tiredly.

"_**Are you okay? You sound dead.**_"

"Che, speak for yourself," Shinju said with a smirk and then frowned. "Shiro, I can't take part in the war. I'm too busy with things over in the other world… plus my home world. I may be strong, but three wars is a bit much, I hope you guys over there understand. I can still feel the pain from that demon king's blade. After this battle, I might not have enough strength to drag myself to Soul Society."

"_**Shinju…**_"

"I might not even be alive." Shinju said seriously. "These Feitocons aren't exactly filled to the brim with mercy. They'll kill anything in their sight, unlike hollows who only eat to ease their soul and demons who are civilized enough to make contracts."

"_**I know,**_" Toushiro sighed on the other end. "_**Shinju, don't worry about it. We'll be able to get through the war, with or without you. If you ever have the time or strength, though, you're always welcome.**_"

Shinju smiled brightly. "Yeah, I know. See you later, Shiro."

_**Unknown place, Monday 1210**_

"See you soon, Shinju," Toushiro turned off the phone and he turned to the person inside of his room.

"Very soon," he whispered and then cleared his throat before dialing another number and waiting for the person on the other end to pick up before saying, "Ayazumi-san… I accept the offer to go to Utsutzushi Academy."

_**Barababum! What's going to happen next? How will Ryoma's teammates fare against the harsh training of Utsutzushi Academy? Will they be trained in time to be able to fight well enough to fend off and hopefully eradicate the Feitocons? What's up with the ending? Does Shinju have a secret life tied with other worlds? Why am I asking pointless questions that I know the answer to? Find out the answers to my pointless questions and more in the chapters to come!**_


	2. Start of a New Life

_**MR1/MK1 Chapter Two: Start of a New Life**_

_**Suzuko Airport, Friday 1500**_

Shinju stopped Ryoma from boarding the Myriasmh. "I'm flying this one."

Ryoma frowned but nodded and waited for his other teammates as well as enemies arrive. "Egh, it's the Monkey King."

Atobe doubled over at the nickname. "Wah! How dare you insult ore-sama with such a filthy name as _that_!" Ryoma shrugged indifferently and was about to speak but he was interrupted.

"But it fits you so well, ne?" Shinju remarked with a devious smile.

"K-Kiryu?" the usually narcissistic teen was silenced when he saw Shinju.

"You two know each other?"

"Saa… how should I put it? Ryu-chan was part of our team a couple years ago with his friend but…" Fuji trailed off and sadly looked at Shinju who was doing his best not to lash out in anger at Atobe. "Saa, I suggest getting out of Shinju's peripheral range before you find yourself face to face with a bright light, Atobe."

The Hyoutei captain did just that and Shinju visibly relaxed. "That **STUPID** Monkey King was so **STUPID** that with his **STUPID** car he _RAMMED_ right into Shiro! I'll kill him!" Shinju growled with a fire in his blood red eyes.

"Now, now, calm down Kiryu," Fuji pacified warily. "Hitsugaya is a touchy subject for him," the usual cheerful brunette told Ryoma.

"And here I thought nothing miffed this guy," the raven haired teen said while pointing at his comrade.

"Atobe does." Shinju stated, speaking the name as if it were venom. He then smirked disturbingly. "Ne, Commander Ayazumi sent us that second Myriasmh last night, right?"

Ryoma nodded and then smirked. "Oh, I see. You want me to give the Monkey King some payback eh? Who else is going to be in there though? I don't want to shake buchou up so much… Kikumaru-sempai can go in my plane (LOL, poor Eiji XD)."

"Hnn, let's decide things."

In Ryoma's Myriasmh: Monkey King, Jiroh, Fuji (Yuuta), Kikumaru, Inui, Kaidoh

In Shinju's Myriasmh: Tezuka, Oishi, Fuji (Syuusuke), Sanada, Yukimura, Kawamura(if he comes)

Shinju nodded and looked around once more. "Hnn, too bad. Kawamura-san didn't let his son go after all. Well, not our problem," the silverette settled himself in his seat and then brought up a video chat with Ryoma. "Yo, don't be _too _rough on them. After all, Syuu-chan's dear little brother is in your care. He'll kill you if Yuu-chan's hurt."

Ryoma nodded, "_**Can you bring buchou up here? I want to talk with him for a bit… alone,**_" Shinju raised an eyebrow suggestively. "_**It's not what you're thinking!**_"

"How do you know what I'm thinking? Oi, Tezuka! Your girlfriend wants to talk to you~!"

Ryoma widened his eyes. "_**I'm not a girl! At least get that right!**_" Shinju snickered before leaving the cockpit.

Not long after, Tezuka entered. "…You never told me you had this secret life."

"_**It was my life to live, and it was my decision to make this choice. I'm sorry I couldn't say anything, buchou. I really, **_**really**_** wanted to tell you, but… I couldn't. That'd go against the laws of a Pilot. I'm really sorry buchou.**_" Tezuka pinched the bridge of his nose and smiled sincerely at Ryoma. "It's fine. I'm just glad you aren't hurt."

Ryoma blushed slightly at his captain's genuine smile. "_**Y-Yeah.**_"

"Is that all? You wanted to apologize? You know, there really was no need to."

"_**It's fine. I wanted to do it. Oh yeah, do you know why the Monkey King and Fuji-sempai were looking at me strangely when I was next to you before?**_"

Tezuka frowned and shook his head. "I don't know."

Ryoma nodded, even though he knew Tezuka was hiding something. "_**Bye, buchou.**_"

The brunette began to walk out, but then paused and turned around. "Echizen?"

"_**Hai?**_"

Tezuka was about to talk but Shinju came in. "Don't start making out just yet. You can do that when we land."

"_**KIRYU!**_" Ryoma yelled as his face went red in both anger and embarrassment. "_**We were **_**not**_** making out! We're not even **_**going out**_** for that matter!**_"

Shinju chuckled. "If you say so. I'll allow your boyfriend to stay so you can talk to him the whole way. Just… please lay off of the kissing screens. You can kiss when we get off of the Myriasmhs."

Ryoma frowned, and Tezuka buckled himself into the seat, before glaring vehemently at Shinju. "_**We are **_**not**_** going out! Besides, how could we? Gay relationships aren't exactly encouraged. How fucked up is that?**_"

Tezuka looked at Ryoma sternly. "Echizen, language."

"_**Sorry buchou.**_"

"Wow, you even have a pet name for him. Maybe you should call him Ryo-chan when you two are alone."

Ryoma blushed and then glared at Shinju. "_**No thanks.**_"

Tezuka almost chuckled and then blinked. "Do you have experience in relationships, Kiryu?"

"Yep, why? You need some advice with Ryoma?" said teen frowned.

"I was just curious," Tezuka murmured.

"_**With who?**_" Ryoma questioned the silverette belatedly.

"Not telling," Shinju said and started the Myriasmh. His raven haired junior did the same. "I'll give you three guesses though."

Ryoma hummed as his machine began to twirl around dangerously. "_**Is it Fuji-sempai? The older one?**_" the teen asked the calm flying pilot. "_**You two seem perfect for each other. Smiling and good natured geniuses but can be sadistic, blackmailing people when something precious is hurt or taken away from you.**_"

Shinju chuckled. "No. Haven't you ever heard the saying opposites attract? Besides, Fuji just isn't my type. I like more submissive people, like my boyfriend. Well, he's only submissive when it comes to me, though."

"_**So it's someone submissive only to you… is it anyone we know?**_" Ryoma asked via video chat as his Myriasmh spun out of control.

"Hnn, it depends, now… doesn't it? I'd have to tell you who he is to know if you know him or not."

Ryoma frowned and then rolled his eyes when something flashed. "_**Someone on the plane's calling for me. I'll put him up on the screen.**_"

Click.

"_**ECHIZEN RYOMA, YOU STOP FLYING CRAZILY THIS INSTANT! I GET… air… sick… on pla…**_" the screen blacked out as Atobe threw up in a bag.

"Eww, that wasn't something I wanted to watch… oh well. Anymore guesses? You still have two more."

"_**Is it anyone with us right now? On either of these planes?**_"

"He's not on the planes, either of them… unless he stowed away, teehee. He's not exactly the type of person to do that though."

"_**How old is he?**_"

"Your age," Shinju stated before correcting himself. "Well, looks your age, at least."

Ryoma raised his eyebrow as did Tezuka, but Shinju waved the matter off… clearly stating that the subject should be dropped. "Though to answer your question before Atobe so rudely interrupted, Tezuka _does_ know him.

"_**Do you know anyone that's my age, buchou? Someone that's 'submissive?'**_"

Tezuka looked at Ryoma thoughtfully and then blinked in puzzlement. "I do, actually. But… he's dead and Kiryu hinted he was currently going out with someone… so he's impossible."

"You never know. Anything is possible in this world," Shinju sang with a smile and maneuvered the Myriasmh.

"_**It's true, buchou. In Utsutzushi, Kiryu and I learned magic. I'm pretty sure if magic exists, ghosts can too.**_"

Tezuka looked at Ryoma with doubt but sighed and nodded regretfully before turning back to Shinju. "Is it… Hitsugaya?"

Shinju grinned mischievously. "Bingo!"

"_**Who is this Hitsugaya person anyway… and give me a real explanation**_**.**"

"He's a childhood friend of mine… but… that stupid 'Monkey King' killed him. I almost killed Atobe too, now that I think about it…" Shinju said thoughtfully and smiled evilly at the memory while Ryoma shivered involuntarily. "Anyway, he became a shinigami two years ago. We had known each other for a long time, being childhood friends and all."

"_**I never thought to ask before, but how old are you, Kiryu?**_"

"Hnn? Sixteen! But, that's just my appearance. On the inside, however…" Shinju's red eyes sharpened. "…I'm giving you too much information. Now, I can sense some Feitocons coming this way Echizen. Get the weapons ready."

Ryoma flipped some switches and nodded while Shinju turned to Tezuka. "Well then Tezuka-san… you finally get to see your dear boyfriend in _action_."

Tezuka and Ryoma both blushed at the suggestive voice the silverette was using. "_**We're not going out**_**,**" Ryoma mumbled softly.

Shinju smirked and mumbled. "Could've fooled me," the silverette flipped a switch and fit a headset onto his head before activating it. "House U, this is MS-1. It seems that some F-Jets are trailing after us. Do we use the E-Tactic?"

"_**Negative, MS-1. Use the A-Tactic. If it becomes problematic for you, come back to House U immediately.**_"

"Affirmative. MR-1, we use the A-Tactic."

"_**Thank goodness. I need to relieve some of my stress**_**,**" Ryoma mumbled albeit softly.

"Meh, you're just frustrated because you aren't with MK-1," Shinju teased.

"_**Shut up,**_" Ryoma snapped back.

"I can't go any more up than I already am, MR-1," Shinju grinned at his joke.

"_**Your pilot humor is horrible, MS-1.**_"

Shinju chuckled and his eyes sharpened as a dark creature formed in front of them. The silverette pressed a small yellow button. "This is your pilot speaking. We are being attacked by F-Jets, if you know what those are, but please don't be alarmed in any way. They will be… taken care of immediately."

The residents inside of the plane shivered involuntarily.

"Make sure your seat belts are on and hold on tightly… else you'll end up throwing up your lunch," Shinju put both of his hands back on the steering wheel. "Now, it's time to eradicate some F-Jet Tails."

The plane blasted forward and Shinju maneuvered around the massive shadow creature. "MR-1, watch out behind you. You don't want to become a human shish kebob and fall victim to Syuu's wrath… now do you?"

"_**Che, heck no,**_" Ryoma uttered almost breathlessly before firing at the second shadow creature, hitting it right on the head. Ryoma smirked at a job well done but narrowed his frustrated golden eyes when the Feitocon reformed. "_**These aren't regular F-Jets. They're Gakebeis.**_"

Shinju muttered a curse (or two) under his breath and swerved around the Feitocon before switching the jet gun to the fourth level (the highest level being ten). "What are Gakebeis?"

"A Gakebei is a more advanced Feitocon that can regenerate if it's struck in the wrong spot. You have to completely eliminate all traces of it before you're sure you're safe. They're mad annoying things. The true name for a Gakebei is Shadow Bein," Shinju explained and increased the gun power level to seven.

"Die, F-Jet scum," Shinju growled and a bright light entered Tezuka's vision before vanishing as quickly as it came.

Ryoma's Myriasmh pulled up next to Shinju's. "_**Something's wrong. The Gakebeis aren't here, but they weren't destroyed in the blow.**_"

Shinju turned off the weapons of the plane and bit his lower lip. "Those things are getting smarter. If an F-Jet returns back to House S, it recovers fully. Even if they're on the brink of death, they'll recover just like that. I guess the same rule applies to the Gakebeis."

Ryoma groaned. "_**Shit, this isn't good. Let's get back to House U before some H-Jets tail after us.**_"

"I'm game with that," Shinju said and lowered the gun level back to zero before increasing the speed level to ten (the highest being twenty). "We have to get back or the commander will scold us."

Ryoma rolled his eyes and the two planes sped forward simultaneously.

_**Runway of Utsutzushi Academy, Friday 1800**_

The two planes fastened themselves on a conveyer belt before the passengers climbed out. Atobe fell onto the floor face first, twitching with a traumatized look on his face. Yuuta's face was a sickly green and Fuji immediately ran over to his brother's side to comfort him. Jiroh stumbled out of the Myriasmh unsteadily before falling right back to sleep while Inui walked calmly out of the plane and Kaidoh looked right about ready to write his will.

Oishi ran up to Eiji when the redhead was spinning around deliriously while Sanada and Yukimura just calmly walked out of Shinju's Myriasmh. Tezuka stepped onto the green tiles of the indoor runway and Shinju jumped onto the ground before looking up into a tinted window above them.

"Commander Ayazumi! We're back!"

The tinted glass seemed to rise and a violet haired man jumped onto the green tiles below without a sound. "Ryoma, Shinju, file in," the two students, used to the harsh voice by now, stood up straight. "Thank you for helping with this mission," Ayazumi said shortly and Shinju nodded while Ryoma just shrugged. "I suppose the last one didn't come?"

Shinju nodded and handed a report to the violet haired man. "Kawamura-san's parent disallowed his son to come to the Academy for fear of losing him, most likely. I fear the brute force may be weakened, but it cannot be helped. The strength in the Myriasmhs alone will do much damage."

"Good report, Shinju. Ryoma, where is the former captain's son?"

The black haired teen turned to Tezuka. "Buchou," said brunette stepped forward and Ayazumi sized the young teen up.

"…You seem to be very smart."

"Perhaps not in the ways your world is, but yes… I am intellectual in academics."

Ayazumi nodded approvingly. "You may just make the captain for your family again this year."

"May? Captain?" Tezuka asked questioningly before his hazel eyes glanced at Ryoma briefly.

"Yes. Ryoma, as of now, is the acting captain since Shinju here is too lazy to do work at all."

Shinju smirked. "Working takes up my energy."

The violet haired man closed his teal eyes and spun on his heel. "There is also a friend of yours waiting up there, Shinju. He joined the Academy already, and you know that there is no turning back once that is done."

The red eyed teen froze, his silver hair swaying ever so slightly in the nonexistent wind. A small smile graced his lips. "I see. I'll see to it that he is well informed. Ryoma, show the others around the dorms."

Ryoma looked up from the pen he was playing around with in his boredom. "Sure. Everyone, come this way," the new members followed after Ryoma as the teen brought them to the places where they would be sleeping in.

_**Viewing platform of Utstzushi Academy, Friday 1820**_

"Well, well, well… I had a feeling you'd show up here," Shinju said as he leaned against the doorway that led to the highest point of the Academy. "And darn my instincts for being right."

"I just couldn't let you do all of this by yourself. I don't want to see you… hurt…" Toushiro said as a red hue began to color his face.

"Aww, worried about me, are you?" Shinju ruffled his lover's white hair fondly and kissed the pale but red tinted cheek.

"Of course I am."

Shinju smiled lightly and hugged Toushiro close to his body. "But I'm worried about you too. What's going to happen when the Sotaichou finds out you came to this dimension?"

Toushiro gripped the front of Shinju's gray sweater and looked up into the saddened red eyes of his boyfriend. "He won't find out. I cast the freezing time spell you taught me so nothing will happen until I get back."

Shinju trapped Toushiro's hands within his own and pressed his forehead to his boyfriend's. "…Until _we_ get back."

The blue-eyed shinigami almost smiled but refrained from doing so. "Yeah."

Shinju smirked and led his boyfriend out of the viewing platform. "C'mon, let's go!"

_**Dorms of Utsutzushi Academy, Friday 1830**_

"Your names are inscribed onto the plates that are nailed to the door."

Fuji chuckled. "So it's two people per room?"

Ryoma nodded. "I don't know how the Commander knew which one of you guys were going to be coming to the Academy… probably something to do with Shinju's percentages."

"Percents?" Inui's glasses glinted and Eiji clung onto Oishi for dear life.

"Yeah, he's kind of like you and Fuji-sempai mixed together… with a tiny bit of buchou since he _does_ have a serious side. He just tends to not use that side as much as he should," Ryoma mused thoughtfully and shrugged. "So go into your rooms for now. There'll be a bell to signal for dinner in about thirty minutes, so unpack and get comfortable."

The tennis regulars nodded and scrambled to find their rooms while dodging each other.

"Hnn, it seems you're with me, buchou."

Tezuka nodded and the two entered the large room. "It's very… big…"

Ryoma sat down on his bed with his hands folded behind his head. "Yeah." Tezuka set his bag onto the floor beside his bed and sat down on the soft furniture. "Ne, buchou… what do you think of Utsutzushi so far?"

"It seems to be a very strict place with lots of rules and restrictions. I wonder how you live here."

Ryoma turned to his brunette captain with wonder. "Was that a joke?"

Tezuka's hazel eyes glanced at his junior with an amused look before the bespectacled captain looked away again. "Perhaps it was."

Ryoma frowned, not liking the answer, but went back to relaxing anyway.

"…Echizen…" said teen looked at his tennis captain again.

"Yeah, buchou?"

"…It will do you good to just call me by my last name while we're here. After all, you're my superior here."

Ryoma frowned before turning his full body to look at his hazel eyed captain. "Buchou will always be buchou, no matter what happens," Tezuka raised an eyebrow. "Buchou isn't just a buchou in tennis. You taught me a lot of things that you have control over. You're kind of like a sensei too," Ryoma joked.

Tezuka feigned offense.

"Haha! You seem to have let your guard down, buchou," Ryoma teased and Tezuka put his stoic mask back on.

"That won't do."

Ryoma frowned. "You shouldn't frown all the time, buchou. You look better if you smile."

Tezuka looked at Ryoma incredulously before coughing embarrassedly. "Thank you… I think…"

Ryoma grinned at Tezuka before looking out the window beside his bed. Tezuka did the same and widened his hazel eyes at the beautiful sight.

The ocean reflected the pinkish orange hue of the setting sun, and strange yet beautiful birds flew toward the bright star. "We're in the middle of the ocean?"

"Mmhmm. You could say something like that. This island is uncharted on any map, so it serves us some good here."

"What about all those codes you used during the attack?" Tezuka asked suddenly and Ryoma turned to him.

"Ah, you'll learn that in class tomorrow, but I guess I'll give you a heads up. F-Jets are Feitocons, which are creatures born from the shadows. Gakebeis are Shadow Beins, stronger than your average Feitocon."

"What about the tactics and houses?"

"The E-Tactic stands for Evasion and the A-Tactic stands for Attack. House U is Utsutzushi's base, here, and House S is the base for Feitocon's."

"Why not use F?"

"Ah, because they're creatures of the Shadows. I don't really know. Commander Ayazumi didn't really elaborate on that," Ryoma shrugged and Tezuka nodded.

"…What about MR-1?"

The black haired teen hummed. "The M stands for Myriasmh, and the R is because it's the first letter of my first name. The one is because I'm the first one assigned to an MR in this generation."

"So Kiryu would be MS-1?"

"Yep."

"Then when he said MK-1… was he talking about me?" Ryoma froze, remembering what Shinju said.

"_Meh, you're just frustrated because you're not with MK-1."_

The golden eyed teen nodded. "Why is he so hung up on the idea that we're… ahem, dating?"

"I don't know; it's in his nature. He's just a sadistic teenager." Ryoma bluntly stated before a bell rang. "Ah, it's time for dinner. C'mon buchou, let's go."

The brunette nodded and stood up to follow Ryoma out of their room. Tezuka stopped at the doorway and turned to looked at the window. '_I wonder what I'll be learning._'

He was expecting something more advanced than what he learned in school.

He was right.

Except for the fact that advanced meant advanced technologically and not academically.

_**Everyone is in for a load of surprises! Things aren't what they seem… especially in Utsutzushi! Y'know, I'm always forgetting how to spell that… even though I came up with it. Strange.**_


	3. Calm Before the Storm

_**MR1/MK1 Chapter Three: Calm Before the Storm**_

_**Dining Room of Utsutzushi Academy, Friday 1900**_

The tennis players sat down at the large table, their food presented before them, chattering excitedly. Eiji began to point out all the little expensive pieces of decoration around the room while Oishi listened intently, smiling at the redhead's reaction to the grand academy. Fuji ate his food with a disturbing smile, talking to his younger brother, Yuuta, occasionally.

Atobe ate his food, frowning at the not-so-great taste of it. He didn't try to talk with anyone else, surprisingly. Well, he didn't really associate with the Seigaku and Rikkai-Dai players unless it was tennis related… and it was definite that they weren't sent to the academy for their tennis, if the lack of tennis courts was anything to go by. Besides, his only teammate, Jiroh, was sleeping peacefully on the seat beside him.

Yukimura conversed with Sanada, smiling serenely all the while. They talked about various things like how they thought the tennis team was doing without them, what they would do about Nationals, the weather, and whatnot. Inui wrote down random bits of information into his notebook while Kaidoh, who sat beside him, ate his food silently.

As expected of Tezuka, the bespectacled brunette ate his food in silence. On the other hand, Ryoma was arguing, quite loudly, with Shinju that the ravenette and the Seigaku captain were _not_ dating.

"For the last time, Kiryu, I'm not dating buchou!" the golden eyed tennis player growled, slumping into his chair and taking a bite out of his meal.

The silverette chuckled lightly, a disbelieving look on his face. "Yes, yes, whatever you want to say. Don't you think they make the perfect couple, Shiro?" he asked, turning to the whitenette by his side.

"I've been meaning to ask," Tezuka started, "but, is that really Hitsugaya?"

The blue eyed teen nodded, extending his hand to the bespectacled brunette. "Hitsugaya Toushiro. Nice to meet you, again, Tezuka-san. And Shinju, you shouldn't talk about things that aren't true; don't you hate rumors?"

"But this isn't a rumor! It's true!"

"It's NOT true!" Ryoma stressed, sighing exasperatedly and running a hand through his black locks. "Dammit, Kiryu, you're so persistent. Anyway, tomorrow starts everyone's training, right? What are we starting with?"

"Well, in the morning, we're going to have flight training after breakfast until lunch. After we eat, we're heading to the arena to do some reaction and strength training. After dinner, we're heading into the woods."

"The woods? …Oh yeah, it's _that_ day tomorrow…" Ryoma grumbled.

"What do you mean?" Tezuka asked curiously, finishing his plate of food.

Shinju chuckled. "Utsutzushi Academy's annual courage test in the woods. It's like a normal courage test you'd have at a club retreat or something. The commander tells a ghost story and sends us off in pairs to find whatever we need to find. He tells us clues, too, so you don't have to worry about blindly searching everywhere. Thing is, it's not _just_ Utsutzushi Academy that takes part, either. You see, Utsutzushi Academy is the only offense school in the 'district', but there are three defense schools: Kaokin, Ryukada, and Yuratkai. We all come together and do this test."

"Last year, Kiryu and I were a team. We won, but," Ryoma huffed, "this idiot here got us lost while we were trying to get _out_. It took us a few hours to finally find the path again, let alone find Commander Ayazumi."

Toushiro shook his head, a fond look in his blue eyes. "Sounds like something Shinju would do. He has such a horrible sense of direction."

"Hey! At least mine's better than Yachiru's!" the silverette cried indignantly, pouting at his lover.

The whitenette raised an eyebrow. "Shinju, _anyone_ has a better sense of direction than Kusajika-fukutaichou's… I doubt she even has one."

"True, true," the silverette sighed before bringing his boyfriend into a tight hug. "Mmm, I don't wanna do recon tonight," he groaned, randomly commenting on his workload for the day.

"It's your duty, since you're the only active student who can properly use a Myriasmh."

Shinju whined, burying his head into the younger teen's neck. "But it's so boring! The shield deflects any attacks the Feitocons use against us anyway!"

"Yea, when the Feitocons attack, but not when a Shadow Bein attacks. Even worse if an X-Cross attacks us…" Ryoma shivered at the thought. "I really don't want to know what it's like to be eaten, so you better stay awake during recon, Kiryu."

The silverette rolled his eyes and wrapped his legs around his lover's waist, effectively hanging from Toushiro's frame. "I won't fall asleep… when have I ever done that? Besides, I'm gonna drag Shiro with me so I won't be bored~!"

"Idiot, if I'm going to be there, there's no way you're planning to concentrate on recon."

"Commander Ayazumi will alert me if any enemy comes within a mile radius of us," Shinju murmured, tracing light circles on the whitenette's shoulder. "So as long as I can react in time, we can do whatever~ we want," he purred.

"No."

"Wah! Shiro's so mean!" the silverette pouted.

"I would suggest _not _doing inappropriate things while in the Myriasmh," Ryoma sufficed, an annoyed and rather disturbed look on his face.

"Oh please," Shinju rolled his red eyes. "It's not like I won't clean up afterwards."

"That's not the point!"

The lights in the dining hall suddenly shut down, but the emergency power allowed it to come back on in a dim red. "What's happening?"

"_**Please remain calm and quickly go back to your rooms. Kiryu Shinju and Echizen Ryoma, please come to the hangar immediately. The presence of a Spyder has made itself known within the school, but this one has a cloaking device.**_"

"Shit," Shinju breathed while snatching his coat from the back of his chair. "Get back to your rooms, all of you, _now!_"

"What's going on?"

"A damn X-Cross got past the shields! How the hell did it get this far without being noticed?" the silverette muttered profanities under his breath before shoving everyone to their feet. "Hurry up! Ryoma, get to the hangar – I'll be there as soon as I've secured everyone in their rooms."

Ryoma nodded and reached into his pockets to take out a Bluetooth-like device. "Keep it on channel ten."

Shinju fitted the same device into his own ear. "Wouldn't want any information leaking with an X-Cross in the building, I know. C'mon, hurry up Tezuka!"

The aforementioned brunette glanced at Ryoma and hesitated before saying, "Yudan sezu ni ikkou."

An upward twitch signified a repressed smile. "I won't."

With a nod, the bespectacled tennis captain hurried to his room. Shinju saluted Ryoma and followed after the quick group, keeping his eyes peeled for any abnormalities. "Tch, a cloaking device will make this a whole lot worse."

"If it's an X-Cross, wouldn't the D2 Myriasmh work better?" Toushiro asked as he ran alongside the silverette.

"Yeah, you offering to ride with me?" Shinju smirked.

"…There's no double meaning behind that, is there?"

"Under these circumstances," the silverette swung out his arm and pulled on something invisible to unveil a black creature, "there is none," he finished before reaching to the dozens of devices strapped to his belt. Picking one, he swung his arm horizontally and cut the creature in half, black blood splattering onto the walls.

Toushiro looked behind him. "These are two weak to be X-Crosses…"

"Yeah, I've noticed – these aren't even middle class Feitocons if they're not healing. The boss has a bigger plan than the original team, then?" the red eyed teen questioned himself before a shout of pain interrupted his thoughts.

"Dammit – it's after the new recruits!"

_**Ah, my apologies! I've been stuck on writer's block for months! Forgive me T^T In regard to the story, how about some pointless questions: Who screamed? Will they die? Why is the X-Cross after the new recruits? And just how did the X-Cross get in undetected? Is there a traitor amongst the small crew of fighters, whether they be from Utsutzushi or from one of the defense houses? Find out in the next chapter! …Whenever I think about the answers to all those questions myself…**_


	4. To Fail and Rise

_**Well… damn. It's been pretty much a year since any activity on FFnet, but I hope I haven't lost my touch. I do plan on getting things done over summer vacation though! It's just… the first two months I was 1) catching up on my sleep I almost never get throughout the school year and 2) playing my fill of Assassin's Creed II. And Brotherhood. And Revelations, which I haven't finished yet. ANYWAY as sidetracked as I can get, I think I'm finally settling down into a proper writing mind. However, I won't be here for a whole week to read and flames, feedback, reviews, anything from anyone because I'll be away at a camp.**_

_**Enjoy the next chapter, and hopefully I can get something else up before I pack for my trip.**_

_**MR1/MK1 Chapter Four: To Fail and Rise**_

_**Training Room of Utsutzushi Academy, Friday 2200**_

"Shit, shit, shit!" Shinju pounded his fist into the wall beside him, tears welling up in his eyes as he slid down and leaned against the wall as support. His tattered shirt revealed that his stomach was wrapped in bandages. "Dammit!" he cried, hitting his head against the wall behind him.

"Stop beating yourself up over it, Shinju… there was no way you could have gotten to them in time," Toushiro uttered, walking over to his lover and wrapping his arm around the distressed teen's shoulders.

"No! I should have been there! I was _this_ close to saving them! But I had to blow it! I was so close Toushiro! So close!"

The white haired teen paused at the mention of his full name, but continued to rub Shinju's shoulder comfortingly. "It isn't your fault so much as mine or the commander's. And you know it. You should be happy that at least most of them survived! You did your best."

"My best… isn't good enough," the silver haired teen murmured, hugging his feet to his chest and leaning his forehead against his knees. "This was just one X-Cross, just _one._ I couldn't save all of them, I…"

"You didn't have your Myriasmh. You were just using your weapon and your magic. That's hardly enough to kill an X-Cross and you know it. So stop… being so depressed," Toushiro lightly scolded.

Shinju bit his lower lip. "I can't always rely on machines, Toushiro. You know that. X-Crosses can not only destroy them, but go _through_ the Myriasmhs. They could very well kill us in ten seconds if we're not ready. And what about when we get to their cave? There are tourists around the mountains, so we have to be ready just in case one of them is an X-Cross posing as a human! I can't always fight with the Myriasmh! How will I protect you like that!"

"…I don't need protecting," the shinigami scowled. "Focus on your mission here, Shinju. Stop acting like a little kid. Take responsibility for your actions and _move on._ If you don't, we'll _all_ die."

Shinju's shoulder tensed at that. "…You're right. I'll kill that damn X-Cross… I'll avenge their deaths," he murmured, venom pouring out of his words. "I swear upon Zetsumei that bastard will get what he deserves."

_**(Flashback) Dorms of Utsutzushi Academy, Friday 2000**_

Shinju rounded a corner and widened his red eyes before glaring at the man donning black clothes. The X-Cross was holding a suffocating Atobe high in the air with one hand, smirking cruelly. "**Eyus muren oo shieru,**" he spoke in a mysterious language, one that Toushiro couldn't understand.

"_**Urui, oo shfeil shieru!**_" Shinju responded in the same language, swinging his scythe at the creature.

Taken by surprise, the X-Cross dropped a now unconscious Atobe before jumping out of the way to face Shinju. The human form of the dark being was abnormally pale, having yellow eyes and a tuft of black hair. "**Wer oos pasrak… oo apek rosht gurel. Oor nerma, Srain?**"

"_**Mistra maa an oos srain!**_" Shinju seethed, brandishing his scythe and glaring at the X-Cross.

"You're speaking Mytran?"

"It comes with my ability of the shadows. I can understand and speak fluent Mytran… the cursed and ancient language of the Dark Ones," the silverette uttered. "Check on Atobe, I'll take on this guy."

Toushiro sent a defiant glare at his lover. "You're actually thinking of going up against an X-Cross alone without a Myriasmh?"

"A Myriasmh would be a hindrance against an agile and small opponent," the regular resident of Utsutzushi reminded. "Just make sure the others are okay – I don't know how many this bastard took out."

"**I've already killed one,**" the X-Cross smirked, words spoken but his mouth not moving along with his sentence. "**It's only a matter of seconds before that one dies too.**"

"Bastard! I'll kill you!"

The mysterious creature's eyes glimmered with amusement. "**Temu ti.**"

"It's not 'try it'. It's 'do it'," Shinju hissed, spreading his left arm to the side. "Go, Shiro. Once his concentration is broken, we might be able to give the monkey bastard his life back, as much as it pains me to say we have to… we kinda _have_ to."

"…Got it, I'll do my best."

"**Mistra shfeil an umer oo,**" the X-Cross muttered, causing Shinju to snap his attention back to his enemy.

"Watch out, Shiro!" the silverette quickly moved in front of his lover and blocked the creature's long nails with the pole of his sword. "Dammit… be careful, Shiro, this guy doesn't want you near Atobe."

"**Rinteklru… oo wutao hans pesfil?**"

"_Eww_, **MUTRE urui!**" Shinju shouted, a disgusted look crossing his face before he swung his scythe, causing the X-Cross to jump back. "Speak in Japanese, I _know_ you can, bastard."

"…**Very well, Child. My name is Reikush. And you?**"

"…Shinju."

"**Ah… 'gem', is it? With such a dark power, a pure name like yours doesn't fit,**" the X-Cross chuckled, licking his sharp nails.

The silver haired teenager glared at the being before him. "Well, I'm sorry to have failed the expectations my name brings, but when it comes down to it, all that matters is my strength. I'll kill you, you bastard X-Cross!"

Reikush raised an eyebrow before extending its claws. "**Too late, Child.**"

Shinju widened his eyes as blood spurt from his stomach, dropping to his knees while trembling. "You… bastard…" he groaned, using his left arm to somewhat block the blood flow.

"**Requis schiff sepak, Srain,**" everything slowed down in a single moment, and Shinju couldn't move. Reikush's nails slowly approached his neck, and he prepared for his death, but then suddenly an alarm blared to life. The X-Cross stared at his own arm and his eyebrows furrowed as he took a cube out of his pocket. "**It seems I cannot kill you. Yet.**"

Anger flared in Shinju and he rose to his feet before wincing. His knee met the floor once more and he snarled a string of curses in a fit of pain. "What the hell do you mean? Mercy isn't something bastards like you possess."

"**It's not mercy, Srain,**" Reikush dropped the cube onto the floor. "**It simply isn't time.**"

Toushiro watched as Reikush disappeared once the cube met the floor before cautiously going over to Shinju. "Shin—"

"I'm fine, get Atobe to the nursing office."

"…He's already dead."

"Shit…!" Shinju gritted his teeth and slammed his fist on the floor.

_**Hangar of Utsutzushi Academy, Friday 2230**_

Commander Ayazumi frowned when he saw Shinju's bandaged stomach. "Your report?"

Shinju was silent, so Toushiro spoke up for him. "The X-Cross, Reikush, he said his name was, got a hold of Jiroh and Atobe as Atobe was carrying Jiroh to their room. We intercepted a small group of Feitocons at the corner before the hallway… however, as they were the last two in the hallway, Reikush was able to kill them before we killed the Feitocons."

"Two deaths and one severely wounded…"

"I can still fight."

"Not for a few days. Echizen, I hope you're up for recon tonight."

Ryoma nodded solemnly. Death was hard on him, even if it was his rival. Yet… the idea that Atobe and Jiroh died still hadn't sunk in. "I'll circle higher to keep an eye on the defensive schools. Reikush messed with security from the inside, so the shield is weaker around that area."

"Good. Kiryu, patrol the hallways of the dorms with Hitsugaya. It's not likely that the X-Cross is still here, but if it is, call Echizen on channel ten. I will also be on standby to fight if it comes to that."

"Old men should stick to their beds," Shinju snarled nastily, hating the idea of patrolling silently throughout the whole night.

"The injured should keep their mouths shut," Ayazumi returned. "Dismissed."

Quick to leave, Shinju traced the bandages over his stitched wound. "…This kind of thing can be healed easily…"

"Ayazumi doesn't know that," Toushiro murmured to his silver haired companion. "Echizen doesn't even know."

"About what I am?" the red eyed teen smiled nostalgically. "If they knew… they probably wouldn't care. But it'd break their trust."

"…Even I don't know," the shinigami uttered softly. "All I know is that you're not human."

Shinju stopped in his tracks and turned to Toushiro. "Isn't that all you need to know?" he asked before heading to the dorm hallway.

"Sometimes I fear for the worst…"

_**Dorms of Utsutzushi Academy, Friday 2300**_

Tezuka turned to the door, alert, when it opened. "Echizen… you're not hurt?"

"I'm fine, I was in the Myriasmh the whole time fending off low level Feitocons on the outside. Kiryu's pretty hurt, but… Atobe and his teammate…"

Realization dawned on the tennis captain, and he looked down. "…Aa."

"…I have to do recon since Kiryu's injured. Just thought I should stop by here to tell you the, mm, news," he really wasn't good with these sort of things. "I'll be going now."

"Echizen," the bespectacled brunette stopped Ryoma from leaving. "…Promise you'll be back."

"I… can't keep promises I don't know I can keep," he murmured, opening the door. "But for today, you won't have to worry. I _will_ be back."


End file.
